Missionary Work
by mah29732
Summary: What happens when Judge Spleen presides over a case dealing with a conflict between the Grim Reaper and Jimmy Neutron and both parties are held in contempt?  Punishment, do missionary work for the Pupununu tribe?
1. The Punishment

Missionary Work

Chapter 1: The Punishment

The Grim Reaper was once again at a trial hearing being the defendant side, and the likes of self-proclaimed boy-genius Jimmy Neutron on the perpetrator's side. The Honorable Judge Spleen presided in the case as the Judge stepped on the podium.

"Oh come on, not this science interfering with the Grim Reaper's affairs again" sighed Judge Spleen, "will this never end?"

"I'm afraid not your honor" replied Mandy as she stepped into the scene acting as a lawyer for Grim, and Billy who was her aid, "since I am really the owner of the Grim Reaper by contract and Billy's too dumb to be a lawyer, I'll be persecuting Jimmy over here."

"Uh, don't you mean prosecuting?" asked Billy.

"Does the accuse have a defense team?" asked Judge Spleen as he leaned over to Jimmy.

"Yes your honor" replied Cindy as she walked into the scene with Libby as a co-lawyer.

"Say, how come he's gots two lawyers?" asked Billy pointing at Cindy and Libby.

"Because you'd be too stupid to be one" replied Mandy as she had to unfortunately repeat herself.

"So what are the charges your honor against our client?" asked Cindy.

"Your client has been charged with meddling into the affairs of the Grim Reaper, again and instead of paying about one hundred bucks, he'll have to spend time doing some missionary work under the guise of promoting the Christian religion" replied Judge Spleen.

"But I don't understand religion that well, I'm more of a science type" said Jimmy.

"I know, and that's why this is the perfect punishment for the likes of you" said Judge Spleen, "may the defense call upon their first witness."

As the first witness appeared, it was the likes of Carl Wheezer who was quite nervous as he couldn't stand seeing the sight of Mandy.

"Alright, your name is Carl Wheezer, right?" asked Mandy.

"Y-y-yes" replied Carl in a frighten voice.

"And you do love llamas do you?" asked Mandy.

"Yes" replied Carl.

"Then is it true that you asked your friend Jimmy to grow up a baby llama so that you can have it as your very own pet?" asked Mandy.

"Yes, it's all true!" cried Carl as he wanted to leave the scene.

"Next witness, Sheen Estevez" said Mandy as Sheen arrived and sat in what use to be Carl's place, "now Sheen, is it true that you love Ultralord?"

"Uh, yea duh, I'm wearing some Ultralord underwear" replied Sheen.

"And is it true that you asked your friend Jimmy to turn your Ultralord to life, something to which my friend-slave the Grim Reaper could only do?" asked Mandy.

"Yes, and it was so awesome!" cried Sheen.

"No further questions your honor" said Mandy as Sheen was signaled to step down.

"Your honor, this trial is unfair to Jimmy" protested Cindy.

"Please do not interrupt the process or I'll have to hold you in contempt with the same punishment as your friend Jimmy, you and the rest of your friends" said Judge Spleen then he turns to the jury, "has the jury reached a verdict in the matter?"

"Yes judge" replied Fred Fred Burger as he stood up, "we find the accused guilty, yes!"

"You can't do this to Jimmy!" cried Cindy who was going crazy over the verdict.

"Silence or I'll hold you and your three other friends in contempt" continued Judge Spleen as he got angry.

"Oh, can he hold us in contempt too?" asked Billy as he raised his hand.

"Billy, are you crazy, I don't like working for the Catholic Church, I'm the exact opposite of them, remember?" asked Grim.

"Come on judge, hold us in contempt too with my old tutor and his friends" said Billy, "please judge, please, please, please!"

"That's it!" shouted Judge Spleen as his face grew quite red, "I'm going to put both parties in contempt with the same punishment as the accused doing missionary work! Both parties are to be involved with the Pupununu tribe!"

"What?!" cried Grim, "You can't be serious judge, I didn't do anything, it's Jimmy and his so-called genius projects become so meddlesome into my affairs and Billy as usual is getting me into trouble."

"Sorry, but I'm on my last nerve with you Reaper, you along with the accused and the rest of the two parties are going to bring religion and some good to the Pupununu tribe, or I'll make you spend one month with the head jurist instead!"

"Hi, I'm Fred Fred Burger, I can spell my name very good, can you spell yours?" asked Fred as he waved in the jury.

The scene then switches to Grim, Jimmy and the rest of the two parties being led into a jungle by two priests from the Catholic Church.

"Well, I guess we both had to choose the lesser of the evils" sighed Grim, "this is nothing compared to being best friends forever with Billy and Mandy."

"Well, here we are, Pupununu village" said the first priest as there was a clearing up ahead.

"Say Mr. Reaper, are these tribal people cannibals?" asked Carl who was quite frighten.

"Actually no Carl, when I tell you which tribes are cannibals, I'll warn you" replied Grim, "but I doubt this village has any cannibals. But there is something else that I am quite familiar with this? But what?"

"Like what?" asked Mandy.

"Halt! Who goes there?" asked a man in the usual traditional tribal clothing.

"Please, we're peaceful folk who only want to learn how the rest of the world work, we'd be happy if we both share ideas with each other" replied another priest.

"Hmm, you look harmless to me" said the man in the tribal clothing then he notices the Grim Reaper, "ah, crazy skeleton man! What are you doing here?"

"Look, I'm here as punishment" replied Grim.

"Well, as long as you serve your time" said the man in the tribal clothing.

"So what's your name exactly?" asked Libby.

"Oh, I'm Lok, I'm the protector of Pupununu village" replied Lok.

"Wow" said Billy as Lok began to show them around the village, "you must be what a super hero would look like to protect the Pooponunu village."

"I know you folks are outsiders" said Lok, "I'll setup a meeting for you folks with the Chief. In the meantime, make yourselves comfortable."


	2. Meeting with the Chief

Chapter 2: Meeting with the Chief

As the missionary group waited for the Chief of the Pupununu village to arrive, Grim was quite angry at Billy for still getting him into trouble with Judge Spleen back at the trial.

"Darn it Billy" said Grim as his face grew quite red, "I should just reap you right here on the stop for forcing me to work with those two Catholic priests to be some sense of a religion to these natives."

"But being in contempt is fun" said Billy, "just look at how Jimmy and his friends are handling things."

"No, no, no more science" said Jimmy as he began to shiver.

"No, no, no more music" said Libby as she also began to shiver.

"And no more Ultralord!" cried Sheen then he points to Jimmy, "This is all your fault! If it hadn't been for you meddling into the Reaper's affairs than I could be with my Ultralord collection by now."

"Yea, same here with my music" added Libby.

"Well, if it weren't for you Sheen or Carl I wouldn't be here to begin with, you two were the ones who begged me to do unnatural things that only the Grim Reaper could do and even admitted in court!" shouted Jimmy.

"What's all this yelling about?" asked the Chief of the Pupununu village as he came into the scene followed by Lok, "I have heard that you folks are under punishment to work with these priests to exchange ideas of our culture with yours."

"Look Chief, I'll be honest with you, it's not my fault it's this big nosed idiot's fault" said Grim as he pointed to Billy.

"Well, since you folks are going to be missionaries you are going to have to be part of the Pupununu tribe" said the Chief.

"Are there going to be horrible rituals that we'll have to be involved with?" asked Billy.

"Shut up!" shouted Mandy as she slapped Billy's back knocking off Billy's big nose, as she really didn't want to go through any of these rituals.

"Does that always happen to him?" asked the Chief as he noticed Billy without a nose.

"Unfortunately yes" replied Grim.

"Well, I have assignments for all of you folks" said the Chief as he continued, "since you are going to be honored guests of the Pupununu tribe, you're going to have to make your own huts."

"You're kidding?" asked Cindy.

"The Chief never kids" added Lok.

"Now you'll be split into two groups to gather wood for your huts" said the Chief, "two groups would include one priest, the first group shall consist of the Reaper, his two friends-forever-masters, along with the boy with the strange hair-do and the blonde girl. The other group shall include the boy who speaks of this Ultralord, along with the chubby boy with the girl who whines about losing this music of her's."

"And what would I do Chief?" asked Lok.

"You fetch Tak and order him to protect the group that includes the Reaper" replied the Chief, "we don't want his powerful scythe ending up in the wrong hands do we?"

"You got it Chief" replied Lok as he saluted to the Chief and went off.

"So what was that again about you felling something familiar about this place Grim?" asked Mandy.

"I can't put my finger on it" replied Grim, "I remember reading about this village when I was back in college. Something about dealing with juju magic, along with being very unlucky and all things like that."

"Just what the heck is juju magic anyway?" asked Cindy.

"It's very powerful magic that the shaman of this part of the world know how to wield" replied Grim, "if one has a juju staff, it's even more powerful than me scythe."

"It's that powerful?" asked Mandy as she was quite astonished even for herself.

"Okay Lok, just what the heck do I have to do?" asked Tak as he came into the scene followed closely by Lok beside him.

"The Chief wants you to help these outsiders build their own huts" replied Lok,, "but the Chief believes your juju staff can protect the Grim Reaper's scythe from falling into the wrong hands or something similar like that."

"It's about time you brought Tak here" said the Chief as Tak came into the scene, "Tak, you are going to help lead the group I have assigned that includes the Grim Reaper into the jungle to gather wood so that they can build their own huts. Lok'll do the same for the other group."

"You got it Chief" said both Lok and Tak.

"Well, come on already" said Tak as he led the group which included Grim.

"So, I have noticed you have a juju staff" said Grim as the group was led throughout the brushes of the jungle as he noticed that Tak was carrying the staff.

"Look Reaper, all I am assigned to do is to make sure your scythe doesn't fall into the wrong hands" said Tak, "and with my nifty juju powers, I am pretty sure I can handle it."

"Oh please" said Cindy, "your so-called magic probably works just as how Jimmy's so-called genius work got us in trouble with meddling into the Grim Reaper's affairs."

"Please, we shouldn't be fighting" said Billy as he began to pick up various pieces of wood that was on the ground, "we should be working together so that we can build our huts and be accepted into the Pooponunu tribe."

"Yea, I guess you're right Billy, well at least this time you are" said Grim as everybody began picking up various pieces of wood, "besides, someone who wants me scythe is likely miles and miles away from here. Probably not even in this region of the world."

"I wouldn't count on that" said Tak.

The scene then switches to a darker part of the jungle, where the likes of Tlaloc in his dark temple, was attempting to craft up another scheme against the likes of Tak.

"All my plans to take control of the Pupununu village has failed and it's all because of Tak" said Tlaloc as he began to stir up some potions in a bowl, "if I only had the power of the Grim Reaper's scythe and combined with the power of juju, perhaps I'll have a fighting chance at last."

Then suddenly he senses something as he takes a look at a scope he had created and peaked out the window of the dark temple. He zoomed in on the area where there was thought to be some sort of a disturbance.

"Can it be, the Grim Reaper in this part of the world?" asked Tlaloc, "That scythe is my ticket on getting my ultimate revenge on Tak and all of his friends. It may certainly be that I am going to have to do some reconnaissance on some members of this group the Reaper is with. Perhaps that big nosed kid might just do the trick."


	3. Billy Gets Lost

Chapter 3: Billy Gets Lost

As Billy happily continued to collect wood to build the hut he was suppose to build himself, he was quite unaware as usual that the rest of the group led by Tak was heading into another direction of where there would be more wood to be found.

"Oh, I'm just collecting wood, just collecting wood" said Billy as he sang a song to himself while picking up the pieces of wood.

Billy was quite unaware that he was heading into the territory belonging to Tlaloc, and Tlaloc himself began noticing the likes of Billy coming into his neck of the woods.

"Wow, looks like I spoke too soon when I stated I was going to use that big nosed idiot as a tool" laughed Tlaloc as he began to head down from his tower.

As Billy just continued to collect wood with his usual stupid ways, he bumped right into what seemed like a large dark temple-like fortress.

"Wow, there must be lots of wood in there" said Billy as he was about to knock on the door.

"Can I help you my big nosed friend?" asked Tlaloc as he answered the door.

"Wow, another crazy native" replied Billy, "are you a cannibal?"

"Uh, no" replied Tlaloc, "say, you are with that group that has the Grim Reaper in it are you not?"

"Yep" replied Billy, "Grim is my friend-slave for forever!"

"Really, the Grim Reaper is a slave to you?" asked Tlaloc then he turns closes the door on Billy for a second to think up of a scheme, "This is my chance to use my juju power to control this idiot and have him bring the Grim Reaper's scythe to me. Once I have the Grim Reaper's scythe, I shall combine its powers with my juju powers and I'll have the ultimate weapon on the planet."

"Say, are you talking crazy to yourself, that's what my neighbor one-eyed neighbor does quite often back at home" said Billy.

"Say kid, how would you like to see a magic show?" asked Tlaloc as he took out his staff.

"Really?" asked Billy as he got everything ready by using a rock as a chair to watch the show.

"Now, all I require you is to sit still right where you are" replied Tlaloc as he gave an evil smile.

"Oh boy!" shouted Billy as he was quite excited.

As Billy sat in his seat and waited, Tlaloc then muttered some words and before Billy knew it, Tlaloc had used some mind control juju power on Billy. Billy then began to drool even more than usual as it showed.

"Okay you big nosed child" said Tlaloc, "I want you to head back to your group and continue to gather wood for whatever reason the Chief of the Pupununu village has ordered you to do so."

"Yes master" said Billy as drool continued to drip down from Billy's mouth as he got up and left the scene with the pile of wood with him.

"And stop that drooling, it'll draw too much attention to you!" shouted Tlaloc back at Billy.

Meanwhile, as the group Tak was leading continued to finish up gathering the necessary wood, Grim was quite worried of whatever happened to Billy.

"Say, where did the heck Billy go to?" asked Grim.

"I'm pretty sure we'll see him around eventually" replied Mandy.

"Well, he better get back" said Cindy, "or I don't think we'll ever leave this place."

"I hear that" sighed Grim, "say, maybe Tak can help look for Billy."

"Me, look for a big nosed idiot like that?" asked Tak.

But before Tak could seek where Billy went, Billy appeared immediately right in front of them. There was something quite different about Billy, but everybody else were quite unaware of it.

"Come on" said Tak, "we should really head back to the village."

"Say Grim" said Jimmy as he turned to the Reaper as he noticed Billy was drooling quite a lot, "do you get the feeling there is something wrong with Billy?"

"Nah, Billy has always drools like this" replied Grim.

"Well, it seems that he drools more than usual" added Mandy.

"Ah, you're back from gathering wood to build your huts" said the Chief as he was greeted by both groups led by Tak and Lok, "anything strange about the big nosed kid as why he keeps on drooling so much?"

"Not that I know of" replied Grim as if Grim didn't really care.

"Well, I suspect it could be the work of bad juju against the big nosed kid" said the Chief, "and I think it's up to Tak to cure this big nosed kid's problem."

"What, spend time with this drooling moron?" asked Tak who was quite surprised.

"In the meantime, Lok shall oversee you people building your own huts in this village" replied the Chief.

"You heard the Chief, hop to it" said Lok as he ordered everybody to gather the wood they acquired and start building their huts.

"Just my luck" sighed Grim as he placed his scythe down, "I'm going to have to build Billy's hut because he's such a drooling moron, even more so."

"Well, at least we don't have to cure Billy of this juju problem he has" added Mandy.

As the others began to build their huts, Tak went to work as Billy was placed in a circle to which other tribe members had created.

"Now what sort of juju power this Billy just happens to be under?" asked Tak.

"Looks from this angle there might be something wrong with his eyes" replied Jeera as she finally came into the scene.

"Like some sort of mind control juju power was involved?" asked Tak.

"Maybe" replied Jeera.

"Well, whatever it is" said the Chief as he stepped in, "it's something that doesn't lead to good things."

"Yea, like what?" asked Tak as he turned around as Billy got up and headed toward the Grim Reaper's scythe as it was just lying on the ground.

"Say, where did that drooling idiot go?" asked Jeera as she noticed that Billy was gone.

"Okay Chief" said Grim as he came into the scene demanding some help then he noticed that his scythe was gone, "me scythe's gone! It was just right here where I left it. Who could of took me scythe?!"

"I think I know who might have took it" replied Tak.

"Say, where in the dickens did Billy go to?" asked Grim.

Meanwhile back at the dark temple, Tlaloc was cheering with joy as he oversaw Billy taking the Grim Reaper's scythe right from under everybody's noses.

"Yes, I done it!" cried Tlaloc with such joy as he also did a little victory dance, "Soon when that big nosed idiot brings me that scythe, I'll combine it with my juju powers and create the ultimate weapon to take my revenge on Tak and anyone else who dares stand in my way!"


	4. Tlaloc Gets the Scythe

Chapter 4: Tlaloc Gets the Scythe

As Billy who was brainwashed by Tlaloc's juju powers carried the Grim Reaper's scythe throughout the jungle in search of the dark temple where Tlaloc resided, Tlaloc could sense that his pawn had done what he was ordered to do.

"Excellent" said Tlaloc looking through a telescope from the dark temple, "that big nosed pawn of mine has just handed me over the Grim Reaper's scythe. With its power, I can finally merge juju power with the Reaper's scythe, making myself the ultimate weapon known as the Juju Scythe!"

Tlaloc quickly then heads down the dark temple near the entrance where Billy who was still drooling quite a big all the way toward his temple handed him the scythe.

"You idiot" said Tlaloc as he noticed a trial of drool that leads right toward the temple, "you are going to lead my enemy to my temple, but perhaps this may fit into my plans nicely in spite of your outright idiocy. Once the likes of Tak sees that I have merged my juju staff with the Reaper's scythe, I'll be able to wield the Juju Scythe against him and anyone else who dares stand in my way."

Meanwhile, back at the Pupununu village, Grim was freaking out as his scythe was missing and Billy was gone.

"So where could me scythe have gone to?" asked Grim as he began to freak out in front of everybody.

"Billy must have took the scythe" replied Mandy as she came into the scene with Jimmy and his friends, "hasn't he?"

"How can you tell that the big nosed kid took the scythe?" asked the Chief.

"It's not very hard that Billy's drool is all over the place, even leading directly where Billy may have taken the scythe" replied Mandy.

"Say Jimmy, Mandy seems to be a better detective than you were when you were trying to find my Ultralord" added Sheen.

"Shut it" replied Jimmy in a rude manner.

"I say Tak, it should be your duty to go help these people get the Grim Reaper's scythe back" said the Chief.

"What, me?" asked Tak.

"It was also your duty to watch over this Billy and attempt to cure the juju power that made him drool quite a lot, along with being brainwashed" added the Chief.

"If Billy was brainwashed" said Grim, "then that means the one who has brainwashed him must be the one who took me scythe."

"But who on Earth would want to use juju powers and also combine it with the power of the Grim Reaper's scythe?" asked Cindy.

"Tak, do you have any foes that you have fought before in the past?" asked Jimmy to Tak.

"Well, there's this shaman known as Tlaloc that I have fought before" replied Tak.

"Oh no, that can't be good, if your foe Tlaloc manages to convert juju power with the powers of my scythe, then I think something very bad is likely going to happen" replied Grim.

"You mean that this Tlaloc may end up being the ruler of the world?" asked Mandy.

"Bingo" replied Grim.

"Then I say you people should get going and find the Reaper's scythe" said the Chief, "I think Lok should also join you, but you two priests can stay behind."

"Me, go against Tlaloc?" asked Lok as he began to cower.

"Come on Lok" replied Mandy as she snapped her fingers and ordered Carl and Libby to grab Lok and drag him away.

"Lok doesn't want to fight Tlaloc!" cried Lok as he attempted to pull himself away.

Meanwhile as the group led by Mandy and Grim followed the trial of drool left by Billy, Tlaloc was quite busy trying to conjure up a juju spell that'll convert his juju power staff with the likes of the Grim Reaper's scythe.

"I can't believe that I tried every spell in this spell book" sighed Tlaloc who was just about to give up on combing the powers of the scythe and his juju staff, "even as someone as evil as myself can't be able to come up with something this difficult."

Then Tlaloc had an idea if he were to end his brainwashing control over Billy to make him search for the predicament he was in. So he did so as Billy woke up to find his own drool all over himself.

"Where the heck am I?" asked Billy.

"Billy, I need your help" replied Tlaloc as he gave an evil grin.

"What sort of help do you need, do you need me to be a volunteer for your magic show again?" asked Billy.

"Uh, no" replied Tlaloc, "I need your help to combine the powers of the Grim Reaper's scythe with my juju power staff to make it the Juju Scythe."

"Why do you want to combine the powers of Grim's scythe and your juju staff?" asked Billy.

"Uh, to be a better magician?" replied Tlaloc.

"Wow, sounds great!" replied Billy then he rushes over to Tlaloc's spell book, "Let me see what I can do, I did something like this when I played Pat the Baker."

"I just can't believe that worked" said Tlaloc.

Meanwhile as the group led by Mandy and Grim were following the trial of drool that Billy left, members of the group were being quite grossed out by this experience.

"Does he always do this when he's brainwashed?" asked Libby to Grim.

"Yea, I'm afraid so" replied Grim, "last time Billy drooled like this was when Eris used a bunch of evil toy teddy bears to brainwash the population. That's before I used me scythe to end her scheme."

"A-a-are we getting close?" asked Lok who was quite afraid to face Tlaloc again.

"Shouldn't be too far" replied Mandy, "knowing how dumb Billy is, he'll lead us right to where Tlaloc must be hiding."

"Look, I think I see an opening" said Carl as he noticed a clearing in the distance were the trial of drool could be seen.

"Wow, I must say Tlaloc has an impressive hideout" said Jimmy as he noticed the large dark temple.

"Stay on your guard" said Tak, "Tlaloc is my arch-nemesis and I think it would not be wise to barge in."

"You mean like this?!" shouted Sheen as he raced out in the open.

Before Sheen could go any further, Tak used his juju staff to halt Sheen's movement and then pulled him back where the rest of the group was.

"What do you think you're trying to do?!" cried Lok, "Do you want Tlaloc to know that we're here?"

"I don't know, I just felt like running" replied Sheen.

"We have to at least come up with a trap for Tlaloc" said Jimmy.

"It's about time you put that big brain of yours to work besides using it to meddle into mine affairs" said Grim as everybody huddled up.


	5. Billy Creates Disaster

Chapter 5: Billy Creates Disaster

As Tlaloc was giving Billy all the right ingredients to merge the powers of the Grim Reaper's scythe and that of his juju staff together, Billy was still quite unaware that he had been brainwashed into bringing the scythe to the dark temple in the first place, and that he was just about to create one of the ultimate magical weapons.

"Yes, that's right Billy" said Tlaloc as he gave Billy the right ingredients, "keep on stirring that juju stew of mine so that I'll be able to improve my magical skills."

"No problem magician" said Billy as he stirred up all the ingredients.

"Yes Billy" said Tlaloc then he gave him his staff and the scythe, "now put these two in it."

"You got it magician" replied Billy.

Meanwhile, outside of the dark temple, Tak, Grim, Mandy and the rest of the group were getting prepared for an assault against the dark temple.

"Alright, it's finally time to get me scythe back from Tlaloc" said Grim, "is everybody prepared?"

"Yea, pretty much" replied Jimmy.

"Lok is ready to go" added Lok.

"Then let's get going!" shouted Tak as he ordered the rest of the group toward the dark temple.

As the group led by Tak rushed toward the dark temple, Tlaloc could hear Tak lead the charge in an attempt to get the Grim Reaper's scythe back.

"Looks like your friends are trying to stop me from having my magic show" said Tlaloc as he turned to Billy.

"Gosh, that's not going to be good" said Billy.

"I'm going to take my spare staff with me while you try to merge the scythe with my juju staff" said Tlaloc as he grabbed his spare juju staff which was hanging from the wall.

"Are you going to show, Grim, Mandy, that big-hair kid and his friends some of your magic?" asked Billy.

"Uh, sure I am boy" replied Tlaloc, "you just go back and play your Pat the Baker thing you got cooking."

"You got it" said Billy.

As Tlaloc finally got himself outside of his dark temple using his juju powers, Grim was quite angry that he still was holding his scythe.

"Where's me scythe?!" shouted Grim as his face lid up quite red.

"Reaper, Reaper, Reaper" said Tlaloc as he shook his head, "you know I won't easily give up your scythe that easy."

"Oh yea, well you're quite outnumbered" said Tak as he signaled Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen, and Lok to surround Tlaloc.

"Oh, you think you have outnumbered and even outsmarted me?" asked Tlaloc.

"Give up the scythe" added Mandy as she cracked her knuckles, "oh I'll make you give it up."

"You people don't have the guts to take me on all at once" said Tlaloc.

"That's what you think" said Mandy as she ordered Jimmy and his friends to attack Tlaloc along with Lok.

As Cindy attempted to give Tlaloc a good kick, he instead used his spare staff and threw Cindy against Libby, Sheen and Carl, knocking all four unconscious.

"You call that an attack?" asked Tlaloc as he laughed at Mandy.

"No, but this one is" replied Tak as he used his juju staff and lifted up Tlaloc.

"What are you going to do to me, levitate me?" laughed Tlaloc to Tak.

"How about this?" replied Tak as he used his levitating juju and slammed Tlaloc right against the wall.

"That might hurt me" said Tlaloc as he quite feel the pain.

"So, you're going to give the Reaper's scythe back?" asked Jimmy.

"Never!" replied Tlaloc in a defiant mood.

"Tak?" asked Grim as he turned to him.

Tak replied by using his juju powers of levitation and slammed Tlaloc against the temple wall again.

"Ha, you'll have to do better than that to convince the likes of me" said Tlaloc as he stood quite firm.

Suddenly there was a large explosion that could have been heard.

"What the heck was that?" asked Cindy as she recovered from Tlaloc's counterattack along with Libby, Carl and Sheen getting up.

"The Juju Scythe is finally ready!" laughed Tlaloc as he used his staff to shoot a purple beam at Tak, knocking Tak down and freeing Tlaloc.

"He must have combined the powers of me scythe with the juju powers of his other staff" said Grim, "we got to stop him!"

"Too late suckers!" laughed Tlaloc as he left the scene hurrying back into the dark temple.

"We have to go after him" said Jimmy as he ordered everybody to head into the temple.

"I hope that big nose idiot is ready with my Juju Scythe" said Tlaloc as he was quite in a happy mood for someone quite evil.

As Tlaloc finally arrived back in the main room, he noticed a strange scythe standing right in front of him. Full of power in quite awe, the likes of the Juju Scythe was in his grasp.

"Billy, I am so pleased that you have helped me acquire such power" said Tlaloc to Billy, "and I couldn't have done it without you."

"Wow, I hope your magic shows are going to be great!" shouted Billy.

"Yes, those magic shows of mine are certainly going to be quite amazing now that I got the power of the Juju Scythe in my grasp" said Tlaloc as he grabbed the newly formed scythe then suddenly Tak and the rest of the group busted into the room, "now all I need are some volunteers."

"Does that big nose friend of yours always gets all of us doomed?" asked Tak to Grim.

"I'm afraid so, Billy must have been dumb enough to combine the powers of Tlaloc's main juju staff with the powers of me scythe" replied Grim.

"So what happens next?" asked Sheen.

"This!" announced Tlaloc as he used his new Juju Scythe and placed everyone in a purple sphere.

"Wow, you're going to use Grim, Mandy and everybody else in your magic show?" asked Billy who was still quite unaware of what was going on.

"Uh, yes little boy" said Tlaloc, "and it would be quite nice of you if you could do me a big favor."

"What sort of a favor?" asked Billy.

"I need you to go down back to the Pupununu village and tell them that Tlaloc has come back to be their most powerful shaman" replied Tlaloc.

"Wow, I'll get on it right away, then the people of the Pooponunu village can see all the greatness of such a magician like yourself" said Billy as he left the scene.

"Does he always act this dumb?" asked Tak to Grim.

"Yea, pretty much show" replied Grim, "usually he always pulls something out of me trunk I have left back at home."

"Well, what are we going to do now?" asked Lok.

"I'll tell you what you people are going to do" replied Tlaloc, "you people are going to float here until it's the right time I bring you back to the Pupununu village as trophies of my victory!"

"But you just can meddle the powers of me scythe with juju powers like what Tak wields" replied Grim.

"Oh please Reaper, spare me with your legal mumbo jumbo" laughed Tlaloc as he left the scene to his studies to prepare for his rise to power.

"Say Reaper" said Jimmy as he had a brain blast, "I think I may have an idea to get your scythe back, but it'll involve getting me and my friends off your back."

"Well, what else could go wrong, we're listening" said Mandy.


	6. A Grim Intervention

Chapter 6: A Grim Intervention

It seemed as if the likes of Tlaloc had finally won against his arch-adversary-Tak along with also trapping the likes of the Grim Reaper and company.

"Now that I finally have the Juju Scythe in my hands" laughed Tlaloc as he got back after he made some preparations to arrive on the scene of the Pupununu village, "I can finally not just rule the Pupununu village with an iron fist, but the rest of the entire world!"

"I would like to see you try that" said Jimmy.

"Just let me give you a demonstration with my new Juju Scythe by teleporting all of you folks who are trapped under my grasp to the Pupununu village!" replied Tlaloc as with one wave of the Juju Scythe, teleported all of those trapped in a purple floating sphere to the center of the Pupununu village.

The villagers along with the two other priests there were shocked to see how the likes of Tak was defeated by Tlaloc and his new scythe.

"Yes, I Tlaloc have returned to the Pupununu village to proclaim myself as chief!" said Tlaloc as he arrived on the scene.

"And what makes you say that?" asked the Pupununu chief as he stepped toward him.

"Because I can do this!" replied Tlaloc as he used the Juju Scythe to trap the likes of the chief's two daughters-Zaira and Jeera into the same purple floating spheres.

"No!" cried the Pupununu chief, "You can't harm them!"

"Oh yes I can that is if you relinquish your command of the Pupununu village over to me as not just its new chief but also the shaman and also the Grim Reaper as well!" laughed Tlaloc.

"But, but wouldn't that be breaking the rules of the law of being not just a simple shaman and also the Grim Reaper?" asked the Pupununu chief.

"Yea, like how Jimmy Neutron's meddling always gets into my doings" replied Grim.

"He's right, this is my second time being punished for meddling into his affairs" added Jimmy.

"Ha, nothing is going to happen to me" laughed Tlaloc, "I have the powers combined of a juju and the Grim Reaper's scythe! And to think of it, I might want to use my juju powers to brainwash the boy with the strange hair-do to also do my bidding!"

"Well, while you were away, I just sent a message to Judge Roy Spleen about your meddling into combining juju powers with my powers" replied Grim.

"I don't see this so-called judge coming to intervene with my plans to take over this world" said Tlaloc.

But before Tlaloc could make his next move against the Pupununu chief, a portal from nowhere opened up with the likes of Judge Roy Spleen along with several police officers of the underworld entering into the scene surrounding the likes of Tlaloc.

"This is the opposition you were warning against Reaper?" laughed Tlaloc as he was about to make his move onto Judge Spleen.

Before Tlaloc could make his move, he was trapped in a green bubble by one of the guards wielding some sort of magical staff and also took away the Juju Scythe from Tlaloc freeing all of those Tlaloc had held captive.

"That was suppose to be mine Juju Staff!" complained Tlaloc as he tried to get out of the bubble.

"Sorry, but it appears that you broke two rules, you meddled into the Grim Reaper's affairs and also into the affairs of combining juju power with the Grim Reaper's power" replied Judge Spleen.

"Oh, should I also level a third charge on trying to promote a coup against me?" asked the Pupununu chief.

"Sure why not" replied Judge Spleen.

"So what's my punishment going to be?" asked Tlaloc, "Wallow in slave labor? Be nice for once?"

"No, you'll spend six months with the head jurist of my courtroom" replied Judge Spleen.

"Oh judge, can I spend time with the head jurist too?" asked Billy, "I helped Tlaloc here try to promote a better magic show."

"Uh, okay" added Judge Spleen.

As the guards took away Billy and Tlaloc from the scene into the portal, Jimmy and his friends wanted to know what was going to happen to them.

"What's going to happen to us?" asked Jimmy, "We tried to stop them."

"The only thing I can do for you five is so that you five can no longer meddle with the Grim Reaper's affairs" replied Judge Spleen, "but I think since you meddle with the Reaper's affairs, you must do the Reaper's chores around Mandy's place."

"Oh goodie, does that mean I'm off my punishment as well?" asked Grim.

"Fine, sure, whatever" replied Judge Spleen, "but before that happens, we need to extract the juju powers from your scythe so that you don't become too powerful. You'll have your scythe back good as new by tomorrow mourning."

The scene then switches back to where Jimmy and his friends were led back to not Retroville but to Endsville with Mandy leading the way.

"Okay you five stooges" said Mandy as she snapped her fingers, "get to work. Jimmy, Cindy you two are going to be the brains and do my homework. Libby, you try to decrease Mindy's popularity ratings, and Carl and Sheen since Billy's going to spend six months for his punishment you're going to replace all of his stupidity. So get cracking."

"Well, now that's settled, I guess we can relax for now" said Grim as he sat down on the sofa and turned on the television, "I wonder how Billy is handling things with Tlaloc."

The scene then switches to a yogurt shop with Tlaloc being watched by two guards in a line waiting with Fred Fred Burger and Billy who already got their yogurt.

"Wow, I never knew this punishment was so fun!" laughed Billy as he took some yogurt, ate it too fast and got brain freeze.

"Yes, and next we can go to the hotdog shop and by hotdogs because I like hotdogs too!" said Fred Fred Burger.

"This is certainly going to be a long six months" sighed Tlaloc.


End file.
